Jealousy at its Best
by noah114
Summary: He is not really the talkative type but when someone touches what is 'his', what will he ever do?
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright sunny morning and everyone is still relaxing. It was the day after their dreaded exam and everyone celebrated it by peacefully going to class.

Yet, our heroine IS STILL the heroine of this story.

Loud and rapid footsteps echoed across the hall. "Yuu!" the familiar shrill voice interrupted the silence of the whole classroom.

Every attention turned to our very own heroine after a glimpse of her state the students went back to their own conversations. Yuu Tobita approached her, sweatdropping when he saw her scrambled state. Her blouse had been buttoned wrong and her skirt is crumpled indicating that it hasn't been ironed yet. Still panting she looked at him straight in the eye. "Have you seen Natsume?" she cried out.

Hearing her voice made our beloved black cat straightened from his sitting position.

"Gomen, Mikan, but I haven't seen him" Yuu replied. It was true that he didn't see him since the bell rang. It was a good thing that they were given the day off to do what they want without the teachers eyeing their every move. Of course, provided that they stay inside their rooms.

Mikan then turned her head to Ruka. "Sorry Mikan. I didn't see him either." He grumbled. He was too busy covering his face from Hotaru, who was also busy taking adorable pictures of him. He didn't even see Mikan's crumpled uniform that could possibly make him blush. "Hotaru?" Mikan turned her attention to her. Hotaru, still expressionless, pointed at the window while still taking shots of Ruka.

o 0 o

He was back in the world of slumber even when he was interrupted a while ago. Unfortunately, the serenity has to end and make way for our leading lady.

Very aware that SOMEBODY is looking at him Natsume braced himself. Only one student has the guts to stare at him with such intent. He was expecting it anyway although he still hoped she wouldn't find him sleeping outside the window. He had no choice but to open his eyes. "Now what?" he grumbled.

Mikan drew a deep breath and kneeled infront of him. She clasped her hands together and produced her best puppy dog eyes. "Please, oh, please come with me to the Central Town!"she pleaded rather intently even though it was no use.

The Hyuuga mentally rolled his eyes. '_Damn it! Why does she always do this kind of things?_' he thought. Natsume is very aware of her indecent attire. A little bit portion of skin at her tummy can be seen because of wrong buttoning. He's really fighting very hard not to blush infront of her. Still, the Hyuuga pride won. He looked away. "No way. Just go by yourself." He said yet it really isn't what he wanted. "I don't wanna waste my time with you." he then added.

'_Did he become an idiot all of a sudden?_' she thought '_He knows I can't go unless he is with me. We're partners for Pete's sake.'_

Although she knew he will stand his ground she still tried her luck, if she has any. Straightening her back, "Please?",she pleaded again. "The answer is no and that's final," he replied coldly, and added "strawberry."

Mikan was taken aback. "S-s-straw-be-berry?" her eye widened in shock. She was so engrossed in pleading that she didn't even notice that her crumpled skirt slide upward when she kneeled before him. She instantly stood up and backed away. Y-you p-pervert!" she stammered then dashed away muttering something incoherent that sounded like '_I'll find a way.'_ Natsume's gaze followed her then returned to his slumber with a smile of triumph.

o 0 o

Narumi had just finished his paperworks for the day. _'The day off for the students really helped a lot.'_ Narumi thought. He was on his way to the restroom when he spotted Mikan dashing towards him.

"Narumi-sensie!" Mikan attached herself to him and cried her heart out."Sensie, Natsume doesn't want to go with me to the Central Town! And I really, really, really wanted to go. I saved for this day to come so I could buy incredible things and fluff puffs! You know how I like those things and..." Mikan complained not even stopping far a breath. "and all my friends are going. You know I can't just go to the Central town without Natsume. This setup is really annoyi.."

"Mikan, maybe I can help you." He just didn't have a choice. It would have continued on and on if Narumi didn't cut her off. Snivelling she focused her tear-stained to Narumi.

"I could ask for the headmaster to permit you to go with another partner." He proposed to her. At this, Mikan gave out a bright smile. '_He, he. Back at you Natsume.'_

"But first, fix your uniform Mikan."

"AHHHHHHHHHH"

o 0 o

"You know she has to stay with Hyuuga-kun every time just to control him right."

"Yes, I know that headmaster." Narumi replied in understanding. "But it is quite unfair in her part to just..." he added but was cut off when the youngest headmaster raised his hand.

"Although she has to stick to Hyuuga-kun to control his rather violent actions, this setup is needed also for her not to be taken from us easily. She is a very dangerous Alice user if we consider the risk of letting her off." He informed Narumi. "She could easily take away all our respective alices because of her Nullifying Alice. She is good natured so we know she isn't willing to harm anyone but if she falls in the hands of that organization it could be our downfall."

'_You people just wanted to avoid being her enemy.'_ Narumi thought. Still, he forced himself to nod in understanding. "She could be guarded by an older student so harm won't come in her way. And by the way, she complained too that being Natsume's partner annoys her and you should know that it might trigger her Alice.." after what he had said the headmasters became alarmed.

"Fine then, Narumi-sensie, but it would be your responsibility if something might happen." The youngest retorted in a resigned tone.

'_Ah, Triumph is so sweet._' He smirked inside. He then went out and informed Mikan about the permission and the condition. This earned him a shout of joy from the very eager brunette.

o 0 o

Natsume woke up when he heard the sound of the bell indicating the end of class. '_Strawberry printed panty might still be sulking somewhere.'_

Natsume walked towards the building where Yuichi is. _'I might as well bring Yuichi to the Central Town with Mikan._' Calling her by her name can make her enthusiastic which he'll like BUT if it will make him look soft then no thanks. But bringing her to Central Town will also make him soft, oh well...So what if he will be considered soft? It's just for one girl anyway and he doesn't act like that to others.

He was quietly walking on the path that leads to Yuichi while still looking out for Mikan when he heard laughter in his right direction. What he saw stopped him from his tracks. Mikan was eating Howalons and she's carrying a large box of fluff puffs. He fully knows that she can't purchase those things if didn't buy from Central Town. 'Imai might have brought it for her.' He concluded.

Inserting his hands inside his pockets he walked towards her and called out her attention. Mikan diverted her eyes to him and gave a sweet smile. Too sweet for his liking. '_What's with her?_' Natsume thought.

He had guessed she would be sulking but here she was smiling all too brightly. He scowled at her but she still sported a smile. It was then that he noticed the Andou guy just a few feet away from her. His face darkened and glared at Andou then looked at Mikan again. He stared intently at the box in her hands.

"How come you have that?" he said curtly. Mikan looked down at the box then beamed at Natsume. "I was permitted to go because Tsubasa-sempai was with me." Mikan looked up to Tsubasa with adoring eyes. Obviously oblivious to his bad mood.

After hearing Mikan's excited answer Natsume walked pass them without saying a word. They didn't even notice him clenching his fist and his face becoming impassive. _'So much for my plans.'_

The two remained on where they stood and watched Natsume's disappearing figure.

A/N: This is my first fic so please bear with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikan woke up with an early start. Hotaru didn't even have to try her new invention on her just to wake her up. She couldn't sleep well last night. She was still bothered by Natsume's silence yesterday. It was unlike him for he would usually give the last word and his infamous panty remark.

She proceeded to fix herself and did her daily rituals.

Yawning, Mikan stretched her whole body. They had begun walking along the hall leading to their classroom. "Hotaru," Mikan drew Hotaru's attention to her "an odd thing happened yesterday."

Hotaru's impassive face darted towards her. "Odd things happen to odd people." She commented.

Mikan gave a pout at her. It's really hard to have a very normal conversation with people like Hotaru. Every word she gives out is considered a word from an idiot which she isn't. And it's only her thinking that she isn't. Although Mikan is easily frightened and problematic to handle when she's in panic given a chance she's quite brave and agile.

"What do you mean by that?" she questioned stupidly. Hotaru honoured her with a glance again then just shrugged her shoulder in reply. It's really hard to explain to a slow-minded creature like Mikan.

Soon she gave up trying to find some answers from Hotaru. "Anyway, Natsume was having mood swings lately. I can't point a finger to it but I know something is going on in his mind." Hotaru signed and looked at Mikan, "The only mind that doesn't have anything going on is yours" Hotaru retorted. Obviously trying to induce some sense unto her about her IQ.

And Mikan didn't even notice that Hotaru was trying to demean her. Mikan eyes widen like she discovered some deep secret. "Maybe he had his period yesterday." She concluded, bewilderment written in her face. Hotaru gave out a sigh hearing her best friend's antics. 'The joke wasn't even funny.' and her thoughts exactly.

'But boys can't have periods, or could they' from Mikan's mind herself. She yawned again.

o 0 o

The bell rang the second time and on cue the students went to their respective seats. The class began from boring to annoying. As the class proceeded, Mikan yawned from time to time. She's already drifting to slumber from the lack sleep.

Natsume eyed Mikan from behind his manga book. Instead of listening to the teacher he would rather read hi manga. Since the start of the class he noticed Mikan's lack of energy and decided to observe her and find out the cause. He already had a plan in mind to keep her away from Andou. And the first step is to brand her his.

At the end of the class, as soon as the teacher got out of the classroom did Mikan break. She almost fell but two arms supported her limp body. While Mikan doze off Natsume adjusted their positions so that her arms were wrapped loosely around his waist and Natsume's left arm around her waist. His right arm supported her head to his shoulder.

Ruka almost fell from his seat when he saw the pair. Sure he had expected them to be close to each other not only because they are partners but also because the only name of a girl that came from Natsume's mouth was Mikan's. But this sudden show of affection from Natsume is too shocking to ignore.

Hotaru's only reaction was to take a picture of a very rare phenomenon. It could be presented in History or considered a legend. She could sell it for a thousand rabbits.

To the others point of view Natsume is holding Mikan far too protectively. His action obviously didn't go unnoticed by their classmates. His reputation for being a cold-blooded fire wielder was destroyed in an instant. But a glare from him, that reputation was back again with addition. Mikan being HIS girl.

o 0 o

The preparations for the upcoming festival were already in action. The students from the different category of Alices were busy preparing. They only have one goal and that is to win.

The Special Ability class proceeded to their meeting. They have to come up with a good idea to surprise the other Classes.

In the middle of the meeting an arm snaked around Mikan's neck. Knuckles rubbed on her hair profusely. This action caught her by surprise. She then turned her head to her attacker.

Grinning from ear to ear, "A little birdie told me that something is going on between you and Natsume-kun." Misaki asked joyously.

"E-eh? I don't know what y-you're talking about." Mikan struggled to be freed. "Sempai, p-please, I-I can't breathe."

Misaki let her go at once but still waited to be answered. This kind of rumour can't be ignored easily. And direct information from the cause of it is just what she needs to satisfy her. "Come on Mikan, we're friends, remember?"

Mikan sweatdropped. "I seriously don't know what you mean." And it's true. Honest little Mikan doesn't have any clue on what was happening. Yet, evil Misaki won't give up.

"You know, about the hug you guys shared." She said. "Eh?" was Mikan's reply while tilting her head to the side in confusion. It seems like Misaki's patience is decreasing. "It happened inside your classroom, the hug that is." She tried again.

"I'm sorry. I really have no idea on what you mean." All she remembered was that she slept the whole time inside the classroom. Our little brunette doesn't have any clue on what will happen to her in the future.

o 0 o

It's already nightfall and the plan is about to be done. He had planned this step by step. A mistake can't be tolerated. His happiness depends on this mission. He would accept going low as to do this kind of thing than let others have her.

He sneaked out of his room and proceeded towards a certain attic bedroom. He passed the corridors until the door of his objective is in sight. He opened it slowly, careful not to wake the sleeping figure. He walked across the room with stealth like a cat and approached a certain drawer. He then opened it and scanned for the very best qualified for his plan.

His red eyes glinted in the dark. _'There you are. We'll be friends starting today.'_ He did a mental laugh. He took hold of the best he could get for a sure victory._ 'You'll assure my victory, my friend._'

Before he took his leave he gave a last glance at the sleeping figure, smirking he retreated to his room.

A/N: Second chappie ends here. Hope you guys had the heart to tolerate it. Reviews...reviews...reviews...hehehe


	3. Chapter 3

Sunrise came all too fast. The little birds went out from their nests to look for food. The grasses are still moist from the morning dew. The flowers' blooms are appreciated all too well. The beauty of nature was lightened once again by the ever shining sun. But our heroine was forcefully awakened from her sleep.

Hotaru made Mikan's sleeping figure once again like a punching bag. Waking Mikan by using her new inventions that could obviously give Mikan a large bruise had been her daily ritual. We all could say that Mikan's day started with a bruise. And it can be considered a bad day.

o 0 o

Tsubasa and Mikan had already agreed to meet up and go together to their specified room.

"Tsubasa-sempai!" Mikan shouted almost at the top of her lungs. She caught the high schooler's attention immediately. "Ohayo! Mikan." Tsubasa gave her a warm smile. He waved his hand beckoning her to come closer.

They walked together oblivious of their surroundings as they indulge themselves to a very delightful conversation. Unknown to them, a pair of red eyes watched them intently. Natsume's red eyes 'pierced' through Tsubasa like a knife but Tsubasa was oblivious to it. Natsume's grasp on the flimsy material tightened.

"Andou." he grunted

o 0 o

The room occupied by the Special ability class was very busy that morning. All kinds of carpentry tools and materials could be seen around the room. Every single student had been assigned jobs to finish by the afternoon and not one can slack off. And they were grouped in pairs and given specific rooms for them to redesign. Their agenda is to recreate their S.A. building into a two storey church.

Each one draw coloured balls from the porcelain vase. The students who drew the same colour are pairs immediately. Unfortunately for Misaki, Tsubasa wasn't her partner. Fortunate for Mikan, or so she thought, her Tsubasa-sempai became her partner.

Misaki approached Mikan. "Now that you are partnered to Tsubasa, you can make him do the hard stuff." Misaki gave out a mirthful laugh. Tsubasa laid his hand in Mikan's shoulder. "Don't worry Mikan. I'll do my best for our booth to be successful." Then he gave her a warm smile.

'_It's fantastic when you are loved and surrounded by understanding sempais'' _Mikan thought teary-eyed. _'This day isn't really that bad after all'_. Again...or so she thought.

o 0 o

"That was some afternoon, eh, Tsubasa-sempai" Mikan addressed her sempai with a bright smile. Tsubasa gave a chuckle in return. They looked at the view infront of them. Their assigned room is almost finished and just a few more touches and it will be perfect for their plans.

"Here Mikan." Tsubasa passed her a can of soda. "Arigatou, Sempai." She smiled sweetly. Working with an adult is so much fun than working with Hotaru. No bruises to bandage. Tsubasa had guided her every step of the way. He was a real gentleman and he didn't even shout at her because of her mistakes.

Tsubasa looked down at Mikan. "You should go and rest Mikan. It's already the end of the day. We could finish it tomorrow."He suggested.

"Hai." She nodded in agreement.

Mikan headed to their dormitory. It was almost dusk and the surrounding is darkening. They didn't even notice the time when they were so engrossed with their work.

She reached the entrance to the building. She made her way on the dark stairway, pondering on what she will eat for supper. Mikan stumbled on the last step of the stairs. She closed her eyes tightly and waited for her great fall. Yet, none came.

Something was wrapped around her preventing her fall. Squinting her eyes, she tried to adapt to the darkness. She struggled to get free but to no avail. The object was too strong. When she tried to voice out her protest her mouth was immediately shut with something that covered it.

She was pushed against the nearest wall. Mikan began to panic when she sensed something's wrong. She tried so hard to wriggle free but it was a futile effort.

'_Kami-sama, I hope it's not one of those brute stuff toys. Or better yet, not one of Yuichi's ghosts.'_ Mikan prayed so hard that it wasn't a ghost. She was then sandwiched between the object and the wall.

Hot breath caressing her neck. She then realized it maybe one of the students. Its actions were too brusque to be a girl's. '_It's definitely a boy.'_ Still, most of the students in the school are strangers to her. But why does she feel so secure. Mikan felt its head move to her neck and its nose touched her skin, smelling her. She felt the gentle lips against her neck, immobile, and the boy snuggles closer, as if warming her entire body. Mikan couldn't help but blush at his actions. The lips left her neck and moved to her ears. And along came the oh-so-familiar voice.

"I don't want you near that Andou." He stated, or rather demanded, against her ear. After that, his hold of her tightened. Outside the window, the mass of clouds moved and the moon emerged. Moonlight came streaming through the window, lighting the stairway.

Mikan red face grew even redder. Her eyes widened in total recognition. There, infront of her is Natsume's smirking face. Those gentle gestures came from the 'pervert' himself.

Her trance was broken when an object was put infront of her. Mikan's cheeks flushed even more when she recognized what it was. She gulped then broke free from Natsume's grasp and lunged after the material. But to no avail. _'It can't be'_ she moaned in distress. She jerked back and glared at Natsume.

"H-how?" She started "what is all this about?" Their sweet moment was obviously gone.

"Avoid Andou and if you won't... Then I have no choice but to show this to everyone." He grinned evilly. "Why are you doing this?" she absolutely wanted answers for the black cat's uncharacteristic action. But Natsume didn't even waste saliva for explanation.

Mikan sighed in defeat. "Alright."

Natsume stiffened in his position. Did he hear it right? "What?" he breathed out. Unable to comprehend what he just heard.

"I-said-alright." Mikan repeated. If she wasn't in this tight spot she may have giggled at his stiff expression. This is so unbecoming of Natsume. When Natsume's still perplexed in his position she just had to break the pregnant pause between them.

"If you changed your mind about blackmailing me, the better." Mikan tried her luck. Of course, does she really have any luck at all? None.

Natsume's face broke into a smirk of triumph._ 'That was so easy'_ he thought. _'You really are my best friend.'_ And the object is his best friend. "Don't forget what I said." He waved the flimsy material in the air and with one last look at her stricken face he retreated in the dark.

'_Why did it have to be the shark printed panty?' _she thought gravely. There and then her bad day turned worse.

A/N: It's really hard to make up stories. Please review...


	4. Chapter 4

She gave a big yawn. Dark circles were visible around her eyes. Rubbing her eyes, she tried to remember what had just happened last night. That was the worst nightmare she ever had.

Our young brunette swayed her way to the door. Opening it, she was greeted by expecting stares from her classmates. But our heroine didn't even let out a single word of greeting. The students were appalled by her sudden behaviour. The usual happy face was gone. Instead, a gruesome sight of a zombie-like creature emerged from the doors.

She moved towards her seat but was interrupted by a flash of blinding light.

Hotaru lowered down her camera and turned her impassive face at Mikan. Mikan gave her a distorted-like smile. "Ohayu, Hotaru." She said hoarsely.

"I'll call this 'Truth revealed: Zombie emerged during day time'," Hotaru started with a blank expression "or 'Ugliest creature of the year', perhaps." Then walked away murmuring something about '100 rabbits' for the picture. Too tired to argue, she dismissed Hotaru's mock.

Anna approached Mikan. "M-mikan-chan, are you alright?" she asked hesitantly. Mikan diverted her eyes to Anna. "Just tired." She simply replied, evasive. The brunette doesn't even have the energy to converse.

When she reached her seat she then noticed Natsume's all-knowing look. There Mikan realized that her nightmare was reality after all. This might be fun for Natsume but to Mikan it's like her whole world collapsed.

The class went on without Mikan's awareness of it.

o 0 o

"Hey, Mikan." Somebody called after her. Hearing it Mikan turned her head towards her caller. It was Tsubasa advancing towards her. "Konnichiwa."

She was about to greet back when a thought caught her. Natsume had already warned her not to get close to Tsubasa or else her embarrassing panty will be revealed to the whole school. She didn't even know the reason behind the blackmail.

Mikan backed away immediately and bowed, "Gomen, but I'm in a hurry." then rushed away from Tsubasa before he could even stop her.

"But we have to finish the room." but Mikan didn't hear him. 'What's her problem?' he thought. Mikan is their beloved little sister in the S.A. Class so nobody has the heart to angry even if she slack off. Tsubasa shrugged his shoulders and diverted his mind on how to finish the room alone.

o 0 o

Mikan halted in her tracks. A lean figure was blocking her way. His eyes is like piercing through her very soul.


	5. AN

**Author's Note: **

To all my readers,

My summer came to an unexpected end. I will be away from home yet I know this does not really matter much. I also have to adapt to my relocated site.

My keyboard actually has a problem, more like letter 'N' retired. My baby niece took a liking to my laptop and decided, to heck with it, pounded it; more like ax hacking little hands.

I'll try to update next month. Really sorry. I'm still trying to glue back letter 'N'. hehe. I'm just using O-screen keyboard, one of the reasons Chapter 4 was so short.

Still, with all this trouble, hope you'll still review my chapters.

Love you guys!

**Noah114**


End file.
